royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Darling Charming
Darling Charming would rather be a hero than a damsel in distress and wants to show the fairytale world that she has what it takes to be a hero. Because of this, she is a Rebel. Proof of Darling being brave and adventurous is that she disguises herself as a knight in Hero Training class, which is only for boys, in order to show off her best talents. Personality Darling Charming is adventurous and doesn't like being tidy and ladylike. Her mother Queen Charming scolds Darling when she does not act ladylike and she does not like it when people treat her like she is helpless. She also has to pretend to be helpless in Damsel-In-Distressing class and she thinks this is a fairy-fail. Due to her heritage she acts charming and perfectly lady-like through and through to please her parents. After revealing in Way Too Wonderland that she is the White Knight she has dropped her damsel-in-distress role. She is very ladylike still but is ready for adventure anytime. In Dragon Games she wouldn't have wanted to stop competing with broken foot and she walked with it still injured not complaining at all of the pain, but was relieved when it was healed. She is quite smart getting others hints and seeing when things aren't right. Appearance Darling has long, curly, light blonde hair with blue streaks and blue eyes. Family Darling is the daughter of King and Queen Charming. She has two brothers, older brother Daring Charming and her twin brother Dexter Charming and many cousins, aunts and uncles. Her grandparents are Grandma Alluring and Grandpa Auspicious. Friends Her Best Friends Forever after are Raven Queen and Rosabella Beauty as she sees them as both being strong and they stand up for what they believe in. Darling is friends with her brother Dexter and gets along with her cousins. Romance Darling prefers boys who are pure of heart but her brothers chase away anyone who shows any interest in her. Boys, ogres and dragons near her family's home often will ask for her hand in marriage. Pet Darling has a colour changing horse named Sir Gallopad. Sir Gallopd was chosen for Darling because he was a slow and steady steed, but secretly he loves to gallop. Darling also has a dog named Chance and her Dragon Games dragon, Hero Wing. Powers When Darling flips her hair in a certain way, she can briefly slow time down for anyone who is watching her. She is also very strong and athletic. Class Schedule *Hero Training *Damsel-In-Distressing *Grimmnastics *Princessology *Advanced Wooing *Muse-ic Trivia *Darling is the White Knight that appears in Spring Unsprung. *In Hero Training, Darling has to disguise herself as a knight to show of her best talents. *Darling knows CPR very well Gallery Darling.PNG|Profile Art Darling Charming.png|Book Art Darling Charming sticker.jpg|Original Book Art Darling_Profile_walk.jpg|Book Art Darling_Charming_Dragon_Games_Book_Art.png|Dragon Games Book Art DG Darling HW.jpg|Darling and Hero Wing Art Darling Charming official art.jpg|Box Art Darling Charming as White Knight - SU.png|Darling as the White Knight Cartoon version - Darling in the halls.jpg|Darling's full body in cartoon Darling Charming cartoon version - Darling Looking at armor.jpg|Darling with the White Knight Armour Cartoon version - Darling charming.jpg|Suspicious Darling Darling Charming - Ever After High clip.png|Darling Smiles Darling and armour.png|Darling takes the armour Faybelle, Rosabella, Darling and Bunny.png|Darling with Rosabella, Faybelle and Bunny Darling_Charming_DG_Herowing_Facebook.jpg|Facebook Art Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Darling Charming Pages Category:Siblings